


Morning People

by sweeterthankarma



Series: SKAM Fic Challenge August 2020 [5]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Caring Even Bech Næsheim, Friendship, Gen, Grumpy Isak Valtersen, M/M, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: “You asked for one sesame bagel with cream cheese,” Isak mumbles, flinging the parchment paper covered breakfast onto the wobbly cafeteria table, “I bring you two.”“Not that I’m complaining,” Sana says, “but why’d you get me double of what I asked for?”“Bartender said there were only two left, that he could give me a deal,” Isak mumbles into the palm of his hand. He doesn’t even fully see the look that Sana gives him in response, wide eyed and a little concerned.“Bartender?”she repeats.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Sana Bakkoush & Even Bech Næsheim, Sana Bakkoush & Isak Valtersen
Series: SKAM Fic Challenge August 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867486
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Morning People

**Author's Note:**

> For thirty one days, I'll be writing and posting SKAM fics inspired by the prompts listed [here](https://www.writerswrite.co.za/31-writing-prompts-for-august-2020/). These fics will be anywhere from 100-1,000 words approximately, will be for different characters and relationships, canon and non-canon, within the original Norwegian SKAM universe. All fics will stand alone. Check out the prompt list and let me know if you have any ideas for what you'd like me to write on a specific day!
> 
> Day 5 Prompt: Sesame.

“You asked for one sesame bagel with cream cheese,” Isak mumbles, flinging the parchment paper covered breakfast onto the wobbly cafeteria table, “I bring you two.”

He flops into his seat across from Sana and drops his head into his palms, eyes half-lidded and barely awake. Seeds skid out of the wrapping and land atop the keys of Sana’s laptop, leaving crumbs in its wake, and she brushes them away meticulously, eyeing Isak curiously as she does so. 

“Not that I’m complaining,” she says around a mouthful of sandwich, “but why’d you get me double of what I asked for?”

“Bartender said there were only two left, that he could give me a deal,” Isak mumbles into the palm of his hand. He doesn’t even fully see the look that Sana gives him in response, wide eyed and a little concerned.

_“Bartender?”_ she repeats.

As if on cue, Even arrives at Isak’s side, clapping a hand on his shoulder affectionately while he adjusts the straps of his backpack. 

“Morning, Sana,” he says with a smile so bright that it’s almost blinding. Sana isn’t affected, of course, unlike nearly everyone else who encounters Even’s radiance. Instead, she just cocks an eyebrow and gestures towards Isak, asking, “what’s up with your boyfriend?”

Even’s friendly, rather neutral grin immediately manifests into something more curious.

“Well, we went to the club last night,” he explains while grabbing a chair from a nearby table and pulling it up to sit close beside Isak, “and someone couldn’t exactly handle their shots.”

Sana just rolls her eyes. “You went to a club on Sunday night?”

Even nods, then jabs a finger in Isak’s direction. “His idea.”

Sana chuckles. “And now you’re regretting it, aren’t you, Isak?”

He just groans in response, low and guttural and vaguely regretful.

“We have an exam in twenty minutes,” Sana reminds him, and he sinks even deeper into his seat. “Are you ready?”

Even’s hand reaches out to touch the back of Isak’s neck, massaging his skin gently, and Isak groans again, both at his touch and Sana’s words. 

“Yes, _mom,_ I know, and I’m as ready as I’m ever going to be.”

“So, not ready at all,” Sana answers, and she knows Isak’s fucked up because he doesn’t even argue with that.

“Should he go home?” she asks Even, a little worried when the bell rings and Isak doesn’t move, but she watches the way Isak shifts, almost melts into Even’s touch moments later, becoming more alert and less sluggish thanks to his presence. Her question still stands, though, especially when Isak goes to take a sip of his coffee and misses the straw with his mouth.

Sana laughs as Even takes it away from him and replaces it with his water, coaxing the mouth of the lid against his chapped lips. 

“You’re good for him, I’ll give you that,” Sana says later, right before they go off to class, “but are you a good study guide like I am?” 

Even shakes his head immediately. “Definitely not. But I’m sure that’s one of the many reasons he keeps you around, right?”

Sana grins. “Sure. Just don’t blame me when he fails.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please let me know! Comments and kudos make my day. 
> 
> Come say hi at my Tumblr blog [here!](https://sweeterthankarma.tumblr.com/)


End file.
